Naughty Neighbors
by MollyWollyRose
Summary: Leah lives in one of the best apartment complexes in town, right next door to sexy, womanizing Jacob. He's the man of Leah's dreams... Until he opens his mouth. Well, they always say to 'love thy neighbor' no matter the circumstances.
1. My Life is a Zoo

**HELLO AGAIN! I was kind of inspired by that story, Edward Wallbanger, in the EXB universe, so I decided to try it and add my own twist. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my other stories, but this was in my head and I typed it up as fast as I could.**

**Naughty Neighbors: Leah and Jacob live the same apartment complex. Right next door to each other. Leah tries to hate him, but how can she when they both share the same, paper-thin bedroom wall.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: My Life Is A Zoo**

**LPOV**

**"Mmmmmm. Yeah baby. Right there... Oh yeah!"**

_Not again..._

I groaned in frustration and flipped over beneath my bed sheets. The digital clock on my nightstand indicated that it was a little past midnight. Who knew how long this was going to last? I was going to kill him.

**"Yeah. Right there. Right there. Make me cum!"**

Using two of my fingers, I tried to muffle the sounds by sticking them in my ears. When that didn't work, I shoved my fluffy, decorative throw pillow over my face. _With any hope_, I thought in my sleep deprived mind, _I might smother myself and get from this torture._

**"(growl)... (meow)... (growl)... (purr)..."**

_What the fuckety, fucking, fuck?_

**-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-**

_You have got to be kidding me_, I thought to myself as I dodged a book that fell from the wall shelf above my head board. I got up quickly and removed everything from the shelf before I was knocked into unconsciousness. _Concussion by indirect fornication. How do I explain that injury to good ole Mom and Dad?_

**-thump-thump-thump-thUMP- THUMP-THUMP-**

**"HARDER!"**

_I don't mean to be rude, but how is that even possible? _I thought again as the thumping came harder and faster. I pulled on my slippers quickly, shivering at the sudden rush of cold air as I jumped from my bed. Fleas, my old, fat, and graying Greyhound, lazily opened one eye and stared as I pulled on my destroyed, paint splattered sweatpants. "Say nothing, boy."

He seemed to shrug as he closed his eye and rolled over slowly in his blue doggie bed. _Some watchdog you are... _There was a tank top on my desk chair and I pulled it on. Fleas finally rose and followed after me in the hope that I would get him a midnight snack while I was up.

I could still hear him and Safari Bitch going at it from my kitchen. Reaching into my refrigerator, I tore off a leg of chicken and threw it to Fleas. He attacked it. (If you call shuffling toward it at a snail's pace 'attacking.)

I walked out of my door, leaving it slightly ajar and stomped three feet to the exact left of it, halting at the familiar door I'd grown to hate for the past two years. Before I left, I palmed a piece of an old newpaper, rolling it up and smacking my hand with it to test it. I was ready as I'd ever be. I hate to be a cockblocker, but a girl needs her rest. And I'm sure we can discuss the issue like two perfectly rational adults...

"JACOB BLACK! YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW, ASSHOLE, OR I'M BREAKING IT DOWN!" I yelled as I kicked his door repeatedly with my foot. Vaguely, I heard the bumping noise stop and silently gave thanks to all the deities and gods of the universe for the small blessing. There was a long string of curses that got louder as he approached the door.

"What do you want, Clearwater? I was in the middle of something." He had a hint of an amused smirk on his handsome face and I blushed, both in anger and slight pleasure. I looked down, and that was when I noticed his current state of undress.

I swear to the God of Bacon, Jacob Jr. was still standing at attention and slightly glistening. From what, I did not want to think about. I quickly looked up and glared at him, tearing my eyes away from HappyLand.

"What's the matter? See something you like?" Jacob's mouth was now a full on smirk, and it made me angry. He seemed to notice the paper in my hands and chuckled. "What were you gonna do, Clearwater? Ink me to death?" His words bought me to life and I reached out and smacked him in the shoulder with the newspaper. Before I could say anything, someone else emerged from a hallway.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" A clear, distinctly feminine voice carried from the bedroom. I curled my lip as Safari Bitch padded toward him, stopping at the door next to him. She was a naked as the day she was born. _Exhibitionists, much? _"Who are you?"

"Leah." I growled through gritted teeth, glaring directly at her blonde splendor. I felt a little self conscious in my sweatpants and huge puppy slippers. "The woman whose bedroom wall you've been destroying for the past hour and a half." I turned away from her and glared at Jacob next.

"Listen, Black. I don't mind an active sex life, I really don't." I stepped closer and poked him on his chest with the paper. "But when it interferes with my bedtime, that's when I draw a line. If you want to screw one of your sluts, please, for the love of all that is holy and good, go to a fucking hotel!" I leveled him with a glare evil enough to send the Devil himself away. "No offense." I said as an after thought to the nice looking blonde haired girl next to him.

She just smiled. "None taken!" She said cheerfully, stepping away from him. "I was about to leave anyway." She turned to Jacob and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the good time, Jake."

"No problem, Jane." He said in a daze. Jane disappeared for a second and emerged again, clothed in a long, elegant looking coat and a designer purse slung over her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Leah." She giggled and strut down down the hallway, her drool inducing designer heels making a pleasant sound on the floor. Jacob and I watched as she turned a corner, and we heard the elevator doors slide closed.

"Thanks, Clearwater. Thanks a lot." He spat at me. I smirked and walked to my apartment, childishly making a funny face at his retreating back.

"Come on, boy." I gestured to Fleas, who had finished eating and was struggling to stand up. I took pity on him and lifted him in my arms to carry him the rest of the way to my bedroom. Once Fleas was safely deposited on his bed, I took off my sweatpants and readjusted the shirt and running shorts I had been sleeping in. It was a little past one in the morning.

I snuggled further into the bed, which was still warm, and closed my eyes in contentment. The problem was solved. _Thank heavens. Now, where was I? Oh yes, licking the whipped cream off of Johnny Depp's sexy chest..._

Just as I was about to drift into Dreamland, I heard his doorbell ring.

_He wouldn't._

**Oh yeah... Right there... Make me cum, Jacob...  
**

_Oh he would..._

With a quick hand, I reached for a projectile. The first thing I grasped was a heavy plastic statuette I had gotten as a housewarming gift. Without opening my eyes, I threw it at the wall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_

* * *

_

**And so it begins! Please tell me what you think!**_  
_


	2. To The Nth Degree

**So, I managed to type up this chapter at school. My laptop is still out of it! Pray that it comes back soon. I'll update all my stories with an Author Note when Jacob is fixed and back in my arms again! **

**Oh. And whoever can figure out the name of my favorite band of the moment gets a Smiley Award!**

**(Hint-Hint: Google the title of this chapter...)**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: To the Nth Degree…**

**JPOV**

Clearwater... Leah Clearwater... How do I even begin to describe Leah Clearwater?

_OCD, anal retentive, anger issues, bossy, annoying, crass, prone to overusing curse words, sexy, beautiful, banging body, long legs, full lips, soft hair, gorgeous eyes, any red-blooded male's wet dream..._

All I can say is, thank God Heidi is always ready and willing.

* * *

_(Bang-thud)_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Screamed the voice beyond my paper-thin bedroom wall. "Oy vey... Can't get a good night's sleep... Asshole man-whore can't keep his snake in a cage... Can't fuckin' stand that shit face..." Her voice faded away into nothing. Three seconds later, the sound of a blender was heard along with the sound of an infomercial. _

_Well... It was two in the morning..._

"_Who was that?" Heidi asked from under me. Our railroads were still crossing, if you get my drift. _**(I'm sorry for this lame saying! My older cousin- she's sort of a slut- said that to me once, and I almost died laughing!) **_I sighed and rolled off of her._

"_I'm sorry, Dee Dee." I sighed. "It's just my crazy next door neighbor." My' sexy, crazy next door neighbor' was what I wanted to say._

"_It's no problem, Jake. I have the same problem back at the loft." She laughed. "For a self proclaimed Southern Belle, Chelsea sure has no problem getting down and dirty."She glanced at me again, and then gasped. I jumped, thinking she was being strangled. But no, she was fine._

_Her next words had me regretting that I ever invited her over._

"_You like her!" She whisper-yelled harshly. Thank God she took into consideration the paper thin wall that separated our bedrooms._

"_What!" Was I that transparent? "No way! Eww!"_

"_Oh yeah... You've got it bad, Black..." She pretended to wipe away a tear. "It's so damn cute! You have a crush on her!"_

"_Could you be more high school?" _

"_You like her, you like her, you really, really like her...!" Heidi ignored me and hummed happily. Then she sighed. "It's like watching my little brother go through puberty."_

"_Yeah. Because everyone goes down on their little brother..." I muttered, already yawning._

_

* * *

_I woke up early the next morning with Heidi sleeping soundly, curled under my arm. Making sure not to disturb her, I got out of bed and threw on my boxers, shuffling to my living room to find something to eat. The vent above my living room connected to Clearwater's apartment and I could smell bacon and other breakfast-y smells coming from her apartment.

The coffee beans were grinding and my instant oatmeal was cooking my microwave when I realized that something was up. I looked down and noticed something very disturbing. With a cry of horror, I ran to my bathroom, cell phone in hand.

I needed a voice of reason.

"Yo, yo, yo, Black! My main man! Mi amigo por vida! My brudda from anudda mudda! What's crack a lackin, son!" Emmett boomed from the other end of the phone. How someone could be so energetic at this time of the morning was beyond me.

"Emmett... I have a problem."

"Is it lady troubles? Cause you know I gotchu!" He laughed. "I'm an expert with the ladays..."

"No you aren't and no! Emmett, I can see my feet!"

"I know. It's a wonder that you didn't lose your foot in Shop class that one time. Why? Did you have that nightmare again?"

"No, Emmett. I can see my feet. When I stand up straight and look down, I see my feet and the floor."

"Lucky bastard. I can't see mine. Rosie said that if I got any fatter, then she's going to start rolling me down the street –you know how she is about her car- and she'd screw Edward for her O-fix. I knew that was a lie because she lurves me and Edward annoys her. Besides, this is all muscle, not fat!"

"EMMETT!" I yelled, going way beyond the point of frustration. "I CAN SEE MY FEET!"

He was silent (from confusion, the dumbass.) for a while and didn't say anything. I was just about to drop it and hang up when...

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. _YOU _CAN SEE YOUR FEET!" I nodded before I realized he couldn't see me and said yes.

"But wait... If you start seeing your feet at the ripe old age of 33, then where is the hope for the rest of us old bastards?"

"I don't know." I cried, on the verge of tears. "Emmett, I've had morning wood every day since I turned thirteen. Why? Oh my gosh. I forgot what my feet looked like. Has that mole always been on my ankle?"

"Dude. Calm the fuck down. I'll take you to Hooter's for lunch today. Maybe that will help." He said, finally serious. "We'll get your wood back! Don't worry, buddy!"

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said. I hung up and sighed, glancing down at my boxers and whimpering when Jacob Jr. didn't magically rise like I was hoping. A knock on my apartment door jolted me out of my thoughts and I ran to answer it, hoping that it was Emmett. Somehow, I expected my best friend to appear outside my door three seconds after hanging up on him.

It wasn't Emmett.

I peeked my head out of the door, making sure to cover my shame. "What do you want, Clearwater?"

"I was just coming here to tell you that I'm sorry." She shrugged, crossing her arms and smirking. "I had a change of heart once I made a smoothie and fell asleep on the couch. And no, this isn't a trick. I meant it when I said I didn't mind an active sex life. Even if it's murder on my bedroom wall."

"Well… Thanks." I said, looking her up and down. She was dressed for work, with a tight pencil skirt, a teal blouse, and pantyhose. She was wearing slippers with huge stuffed puppies on the toes. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"No prob." She turned and shuffled back to her apartment door. I called her again and she turned.

"Spare some bacon?" Leah disappeared for a second and came back with a napkin.

"All you get is two, Black." She laughed. "One of these days, you're gonna buy me a pack of bacon. I'm tired of funding your addiction."

"Whatever." I closed my door and smiled, stuffing a piece into my mouth. Leah always made the best bacon; not too soft and oily, not too crispy and burnt. Just right. I glanced down again, puppy slippers on my mind. Then, I grabbed my cell phone and speed dialed Emmett. When he answered, I smiled again.

"Yeah. Disregard that last call. It was a false alarm." I hung up before he could say a word and headed to my bathroom.

_It's good to be me…_

_

* * *

_

**C'mon everybody... To the Nth degree... READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Your Body is an Amusement Park

**This Chapter was a blast to write! Get ready for the hot times!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Your Body is an Amusement Park**

**LPOV**

"SETH!" I yelled. "YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" He began to run around the kitchen, me chasing after him.

"It was just a joke, Leah!" Seth said, laughing like a lunatic. "Take it easy!"

"TAKE IT EASY! I HAVE SAWDUST IN MY HAIR!" I yelled. "GOTCHA!"

Seth, my brother, flailed around in my arms, calling for help. Emily, my cousin raised an eye from the magazine she was reading and shook her head in boredom. "If you're going to kill him, do it in the foyer. The haven't started painting yet and there's plastic covering on the floor."

"EMILY!" Seth yelled. I smacked him on the head and let him go, but not before I shook off some of the sawdust from my hair.

"Why are you even redecorating?" I asked, looking around at the mess. The house smelled like paint and tools and stuff that made me shudder. Any type of handy-man-constuction work gave me hives. In fact, I was beginning to feel itchy.

"Because, modern is the new old-fashioned."

"But you said last year that old-fashioned was the new minimalistic."

"Trends change, Lee." She shrugged.

"How does Sam deal with you, crazy girl? That man needs a Nobel Prize." I glanced around the messy disarray. "The amount of sawdust that man has inhaled has reached epic proportions.

"Oh please, it was his idea. He's going to be over here soon with some decorator friend of his." She finished her thick fashion magazine and took a sip of mimosa. "Besides, it's important to keep up with the trends. You wouldn't know anything about that, Ms. Famous Baker."

I swear, it was comments like these that made me want to beat my best friend with a two-by-four. "Food is just as trendy as interior style, Emily. But since you feel that way, I don't have to bother with the cake for your anniversary party."

"NO!" She panicked. "Okay, okay, okay! I take it back." She got up to get a bottle of water and I followed her.

"Nah. Not convinced."

"Why don't I buy you those fabulous purple Louboutins you've been dying for?" She begged desperately.

"Nope. I got 'em yesterday. Never underestimate the power of a well-made, fattening cookie to soften the heart of even the toughest salesman." I laughed, enjoying her embarrassment, but touched that she remembered my current obsession. "Okay. I'll let you off this time."

Seth, who had been sneaking bites of my pesto-crusted chicken, which was cooling on the counter, snorted. "What's the difference between modern and minimalistic anyway? Ouch! This is hot!"

"No shit, Sherlock. That's why I told you to wait you impatient toad."

"Leah, you've been especially cranky this morning. What's wrong?" Emily nodded in agreement as she began to make a sandwich from the chicken.

"Jacob I-Can't-Keep-It-In-My-Pants-And-Off-My-Wall Black is at it again. Two hos last night, guys! TWO!" I said, then thought about it. "Well, the first ho was really nice and her shoes were fucking gorgeous. But I didn't get a chance to meet the second ho."

"You met one!" Emily said happily. According to her, she's living single vicariously through me. She likes hearing my stories, which she'd dubbed 'The Mis-Adventures of Apartment 6C.'

No comment. I learned to accept her nerdy-ness long ago.

"Yes. It was one in the morning and I needed some sleep. Plus, he woke up Fleas. You know my baby needs his sleep." Emily nodded. The doorbell rang and Seth ran to answer it.

"Anyway, that's not the best part."

"What, what!" She said getting really excited.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Sam yelled as he and Seth greeted each other.

"IN HERE! Now continue."

"Okay, so I was really mad, so I rolled up a newspaper- don't look at me like that, I was tired and barely conscious- and ran next door. Then I kicked his door. And when he opened it..." I savored the gossip, making her anxious, even as Sam walked in and hugged her.

"Well...?"

"He was naked as the day he was born... My god, if he were an amusement park, I'd want to try every ride. Even the slow ones. But that might be because I haven't gotten any since god-knows-when." I fanned myself as the memory of his toned abs made me lick my lips. Emily was silent. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"And here I thought you were just cranky from lack of sleep, Clearwater."

_Please let that be Seth, Please let that be Seth, Please let that be Seth._

No such luck.

Sam cleared his throat and gestured behind me. "Leah. I'd like you to meet Jacob Black. He's the interior decorator."

And I turned, only to be greeted by the smirking face of Jacob Black.

_Fuck my life. Damn sexy bastard..._

_

* * *

_**Naughty, Naughty Neighbors...**


	4. A Language More Lovely Than Speaking

**This is weird because I actually had a lot of fun making this chapter. Let's all thank my best friend and my cousin for helping me with this. If it weren't for them, you'd be getting this in May!  
**

**And if someone wants to try and make a banner for this story, I'd be eternally in your debt!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Language More Lovely Than Speaking**

**JPOV**

"And here I thought you were just cranky from lack of sleep, Clearwater." I took in the sight of her shapely legs in her tight blue jeans before she stiffened. Wordlessly, Leah turned toward me. The blouse she was wearing was slightly wrinkled and there were bits of sawdust in her hair. "I think you've got a little dandruff..."

I reached over and ruffled her hair, watching as the sawdust fluttered slowly to the floor and her shoulders. _So soft... _I thought fleetingly before she pushed my hand away roughly.

"How much of that did you hear, Black?" She growled, furiously shaking her hair to get rid of the dust.

"Enough." I said, smirking when a wave of color rushed to her cheeks. "Is that chicken?" I reached for it, but she smacked my hand away.

"Not for you." She sputtered. "That's for people I actually like."

"Leah. Don't be ridiculous." Emily said, and reached over to push the plate my way. "Help yourself, Jacob."

_Ha! I win. _I thought to myself as she pouted.

"Well, whatever." Leah muttered, snatching her purse from the seat of a bar stool near me. "I've gotta go anyway. Vanderbilt will be on rampage if I'm late for our appointment. If I have to hear her complain about the color of the mother-fucking frosting on her mother-fucking wedding cake, I might mother-fucking explode."

"Language, Leah." Sam chastised gently.

"Fuck you." Leah shot back. Sam must be used to it, because all he just laughed and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. She gave me a withering glare as I popped a piece of the chicken into my mouth. I winked and she scowled. Then, she stomped toward the front door.

"I'll come over to the bakery this afternoon, Lee!" Emily yelled.

"'Kay!" The front door slammed shut and Seth let out a breath.

"Well, that was thoroughly awkward..." He muttered, glancing at me. "Oh well. I've got class in twenty minutes, so I'm going to take a fifteen minute nap. Nice to meet you." He disappeared up the stairs, whistling happily.

"So irresponsible." Emily muttered. "And you?" She pointed to Sam. "You could have at least given me some warning."

"But how was I supposed to know that this was the wall-banger she was talking about?" Sam said, frowning when Emily glared.

"How could you not? I mean, seriously, how many Jacob Blacks live in this city?"

"There could be a lot...?" He defended weakly.

"You're lucky you're cute... But we're going to have to reinforce the swear jar. Seth and Leah curse like sailors, and we could get some money off of it." Emily muttered, giving him a kiss. "Now onto you..."

"Me?" I said, my mouth full of chicken, which I had been stuffing into my mouth at lightening speed. I was hungry as hell.

"Yes, 'you.'" She said. "Do you have any idea how many hours I've spent saving your ass? And I don't even know you all that well. If it weren't for me, you'd be six feet under with a bullet to the brain and a knife to the heart. Not that I think she would do it, but Uncle Harry did teach her how to hunt and gut fish... You never know."

"She's your cousin?" I asked.

"Yes. And for the past six months, I've had the privilege of listening to her gripe about your over active sex-life at least twice a week. I mean, I love her and all, but she's unbearable when she's cranky."

_She's cranky for more than one reason... _I thought, thinking of what she said when I walked in. Smirking, I wiped my hands, checking my watch. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Emily."

"Wait? I thought you were going to check out the house."

"Nope. Sam just bought me here to meet you." He nodded his thanks. "It just turned out to be more eventful than I imagined."

"Well... I'm not done with you..." She said, turning to Sam and effectively dismissing me. "Now, why don't we go take a shower, and I'll take you to lunch?"

"Really?" Sam said, already shrugging off his jacket. "See ya, Jake!" He practically ran to the stairs.

"Now if only he'd move that fast to get up for church..." Emily whispered, shaking her head. "I'd show you out, but..."

"It's fine. I understand completely." I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Emily." She smiled and ran up the stairs. I walked out of the house, closing the door carefully before grabbing my car keys. Looking up, I was met with an entertaining sight.

"..." Leah was muttering, glancing into the hood of her not-old-but-not-new-either car and looking cutely confused. She picked up a round, black piece covered in oil. "What the fucking hell is this...?"

"I think that's the cap to your distributor." I said, coming up behind her.

"What the fuck is a... Oh. It's you." Leah said, dropping the oily piece, where it landed on the very tip of her suede flats, leaving a black mark. "Fuck this shit!" She groaned, stomping her foot.

"Having car trouble?"

"What does it look like, Captain Oblivious...?" She growled.

"Need help?"

"Nope." She could refuse fast enough. "I'm just peachy. I'm fixing it. See?" Grasping at a random wire, she held it up. "Oh yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Don't bother."

"You're sure?" I said, smirking again when a rush of red flooded her cheeks.

"Yes. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" _She's lying. She said it three times... _**(For those who don't know, when someone says something three times, it usually means that they are lying. At least in my experience.)**

"Okay..." I said, walking away slowly. I'd give her time to ask. "See you later, Clearwater."

_Five... Four... Three... Two..._

"You know how to fix cars?" She said, looking sheepish. I nodded, coming back to her and rolling up my shirt sleeves.

"I work on my dad's car every now and then. I'm not mechanic material, though."

"Can you fix it?" She asked desperately. "I really have to get to this appointment."

"Sure." I leaned over and tinkered **(snicker...) **with different parts. Leah leaned against the car next to me.

"So what's so important about this appointment anyway?" I asked, remembering her rant inside the house.

"Laura Vanderbilt." She spat as if it were a dirty word.

"The heiress and socialite to the media conglomerate?"

"That's the one. Isn't she such a prize bitch?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but she was interesting when we met." If my idea of 'interesting' is listening to her drone on and on about her latest shopping excursions. Which it isn't.

"Interesting, my ass. She's such a spoiled brat. I'm doing the catering and cake for her wedding and she keeps meeting with me to discuss the design. I want to claw my eyes out whenever I'm near her."

"Why is that?" I asked, slightly distracted.

"Besides the fact that she can't make up her damn mind about any fucking thing, she's an idiot. Yale Business degree, hah! The only way she got that is by sleeping with the professor and waving daddy Vandy's money around like a flag, I bet." She stood up and waved her hands around as she began to rant. "And she says everything as if it's a question! Listen: '_Yah, so the cake will be chocolate? And I want three tiers? Oh, and the frosting should be mauve? Or maybe lilac? Or maybe orchid? I saw that color at my friend's villa in the Bahamas and it was to die?' _She imitated in a perfect Valley Girl drawl, identical to Laura's voice. **(Don't worry! I have nothing against Valley Girls! Clueless is my favorite movie!)**

"That can get annoying, I bet."

"You have no idea. And mauve is not purple! It just isn't! It's pink! I keep telling her that it wouldn't look right with the shade of purple she already chose as the color scheme for the ceremony, but she won't listen. And if it looks stupid, I'll be the one to blame. I mean, she threatened me. The little wretch actually threatened me. '_If you mess this up, I'll call my daddy's lawyers on you? So you better get this right? Okay?'_"

Wow. Once you get her going, she doesn't stop.

"I'm sorry. I'm ranting like a bitter old harpy. I'll let you work."

"It's okay. It's actually kind of funny. So what's the big deal about mauve anyway? Whenever I see the color, it looks more like a pink to me." I was looking at the part I was fixing.

"Exactly." She said distractedly, sounding kind of odd. I looked up and she was staring down at me. Well, not me, but my arms. She had a glassy, faraway look to her eyes and her lips were slightly parted. I stood and leaned in close to her.

"Like what you see?" I whispered in her ear, catching a whiff of her apple scented perfume. Leah jumped and blinked wildly, clearing her throat.

"I wasn't looking at anything, Jacob. I was just thinking about something."

"And is that something related to me, or Laura Vanderbilt's charming Valley Girl-accent?"

"Neither. I was thinking about... stuff..." She trailed off. She noticed me looking for a place to wipe my hands and passed me a wet wipe from her purse. "Is it fixed?"

"Try it and see." She jumped into her car and shoved the key into the ignition, clapping happily when it started. The window slid down suddenly.

"You're a life-saver." She gushed, flashing me a genuine smile. I couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with her a little. I leaned over and placed my hands on either side of the window.

"It was no problem..." I said, watching as her eyes glazed over with that faraway look from before. She licked her lips and swallowed, panting quietly. This was a look I knew very well. "And Leah, I have something to ask you something..."

"Anything..." She whispered. I'm not sure that she even knew what she had said.

"Make sure you don't back up until I'm gone. I parked behind you." I raised myself and walked away, feeling her eyes follow me. I was in my car when I heard her yell.

"ARGH!"

I started my car and backed out quickly, smirking as I returned to my office.

_I've still got it..._

_

* * *

_

**Oh Jacob. You're so naughty... And we're loving every second of it!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note: New Story

**This is a sneak peak of my new story! As usual, when something is in my head, I just type it up before I lose it. I decided to give everyone a preview to see how everyone would like it!**

**If you have any other ideas for a good title, I'd really appreciate the insight. This was the best I could come up with. And if I could get an idea of which story y'all would like me to update next (although I have a pretty good idea), you know what to do.**

**

* * *

Ransom My Heart **

**Sneak Peak**

**JPOV**

The first thing I spied when I woke up was the garish wallpaper of the motel I had checked into the night before. Then, I spied a shadow looming in front of me, blocking the light from the T.V. I heard the low tones of the television, growing louder as I shook away my grogginess. Feeling around under the sheets, I grasped my knife and woke up quickly, the blade springing from it's slot with a quick click of my finger.

"Well good morning to you too..." A familiar, bored voice sounded from in front of me. She turned her head and raised a brow at the knife. "What were you going to do? Slash me to death?"

"I have to be ready for anything in my line of work." I said defensively, running a hand through my hair and closing the knife. "And good morning."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Would you be a doll and get me something to eat? Preferably something from McDonalds?" She asked, still deadpan. "I'm hungry and 'The View' is about to start."

"Shit. What time is it?" I asked, getting up to walk toward the bathroom.

"You've got eyes. Check for yourself." She retorted, rolling her expressive oval-shaped eyes.

_10:00... We were supposed to be at the jet, like, yesterday... _I thought as she turned the volume up on the T.V. as 'The View' began.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. After I finish, we're leaving." I said, authority ringing through my voice.

Authority that was wasted on her.

"Whatever, asshole. As long as I get my Mickey D's, we're good." She said, scowling and tossing back her hair. "Hurry up."

I gritted my teeth and turned around to walk to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Jacob?"

I turned back to gaze at the disheveled beauty tied up to the wooden chair.

"Yes, Leah?"

"You snore like an obese rhino. If you're going to be escorting me to my impending doom for as long as you say, then I advise you work on that or it's going to get ugly." Still utilizing that dead-pan snark, I see. I grit my teeth again and took a deep breath. Instead of responding to her bait like she wanted, I slammed the door to the bathroom. Turning on the water, I gazed at myself in the mirror.

Tense is not usually a word to describe me. Cool, calm, collected, maybe, but never tense. The guy in the mirror looked the exact opposite of that, with mussed up hair, eyes glowing with annoyance, and the posture that rivaled those of the guards at Buckingham Palace.

_This 'nap had better be worth the damn money... _I thought to myself, pulling off my shirt.

From outside, a small condescending laugh sounded from the bedroom...

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**


End file.
